This invention relates generally to fishing pole holders, and more particularly relates to a fishing pole holder which automatically raises the pole to set a hook when a pull is experienced on a fishing line.
Fishing pole holders are well known in the art and there are also several which contemplate automatically setting a hook when a fish is caught. However, these devices are generally complicated and have a number of rotatable parts and springs which increase the expense of making them as well as making failures much more common. The number of parts and complexity of the devices have resulted in their not being very widely accepted.